pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
File talk:How To.JPG
ur doing it wrong ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 18:26, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :nop -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 18:27, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::I dare to differ. Shape is fucked up. Paper nr 2 is misplaced. Paper nr 3 is not needed. Mixing before actually putting it on the paper is quite often win too. Only the filter didn't fail, tbh ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 19:27, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::You roll like a tard. That is the standard 3 skin setup, operated by marley himself. Paper 3 holds the middle 2 together, however you can lick + fold and transfer the glue into the middle for the same effect but a slightly faster burn in the middle. And it isnt a filter... its a roach. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 19:29, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Also, did i mention that is actually how marley did it? I can only conclude, you suck at rolling. Next lesson: windmills. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 19:30, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I don't care how marley did it. 3 skin sucks. and 'scuse me for not knowing the roach naming in english. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 19:40, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::How does 3 skin suck? 3 skin > 1 skin, especially for 5 toke. With single skin, you simply cannot pass effieciently (and if you do it on your own... lol...). Anything bigger than that also uses the design. 2 skin is just a fat 1 skin for unskilled rollers. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 19:43, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::No one talked about one skin. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 19:44, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well i can only assume you meant 1 or 2, and as 2 is just a 3 skin for people who cant roll 3 skins i assumed 1 :P -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 19:45, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::3 skin is just as easy as 2 skin. Don't get all excited by how fucking pro u are. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 19:46, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Im not lol. Triple is way harder than 2 =\ -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 19:50, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Apparently you do double way completely different than me, cause the way I do it, it's the same difficulty. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 19:53, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::My doubles are a single skin in length, but you put the extra skin along the top of the other one so its twice as wide. Wut you do? -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 19:55, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Same way. Just as easy tbh o.o; ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 19:57, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Not really, cuz with triple skin you gotta fold like twice as much over at once. With double its just the same as a single, but slightly wider (more room for error :P). My friend rolled a 50 king sized skinner once, it had half of an ounce in it. It lasted us 4 hours t.t -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 19:59, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::It was also about 3 feet long, i think we put the vid on youtube lol ill check later -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 20:00, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Might have seen it. Something alike anyway. I'll agree with you that that one is harder to roll, lulz. But once you got the hang of it, a 2 skin rolls as fast and easy as a 3 skin imho. But whatever, just my 2 cents. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 20:02, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::I believe we can all agree, rolling ftw. Its so relaxing :D -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 20:03, 18 August 2008 (EDT) why do you smoke brown weed? —SkaKid ' 20:04, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :I dont? Thats bacci. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 20:05, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::Bacci is my new favo word ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ 20:14, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::tobacco with weed youre bad '—SkaKid ' 20:26, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::how the fuck do you smoke skunk without retard. Its inflammable by itself... the stuff we get. Strong as fuck. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 20:27, 18 August 2008 (EDT)